


Be Happy

by bachi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachi/pseuds/bachi
Summary: Wonwoo wants Mingyu to be happy. And will do anything for his happiness.





	Be Happy

“You’re not yet leaving? It’s already 7 pm” Mingyu smiled and shrugs at the man in front of him. “Just a few minutes more and I’ll leave.” He replied and the man nods before bidding goodbye at Mingyu. It’s not like he’s really busy today but Mingyu believes that it’s better to prepare ahead than to cram on the day itself. Shutting off his computer he makes his way down to where his car is parked. Settling down to his car his phone rang and he smiled widely seeing who the caller is. “I was about to call you but you beat me by...” He looks at his watch and sighed “3 minutes,” he heard the other person over the line chuckled and Mingyu smiled as he began driving. 

Mingyu arrived home and was welcomed by silence. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to look for the person he’s been dying to see today. “Wonwoo ?” He calls as he makes his way to their bedroom opening the door only to see an empty bedroom. Mingyu pursed his lips before nodding. If Wonwoo is not in bed there’s one place where surely he’ll be. He proceeds to go to the room besides their bedroom. Mingyu knows if Wonwoo is not sleeping he is surely working that’s why he opened the door slowly trying not to make a sound and there reveals a guy, leaning slightly on his chair with his legs on top of the table with a manuscript in his hand, completely unaware of Mingyu’s arrival and Mingyu couldn’t help but to smile and feel warm at the sight in front of him. 

Their first meeting was quite amusing. Wonwoo was sitting in a cafe reading a book enjoying the peaceful surroundings as there were not many customers inside. Mingyu enters and greets the barista before giving his order. “One Iced Americano for Mingyu” the barista announced and Mingyu rose up from his seat and walk towards the counter to pick up his drink. He was about to go back to his seat when he bumps into someone and his drink spills over Wonwoo’s table, some of it landing on his face, making Wonwoo stood up from the cold liquid. “I’m really sorry” Mingyu kept apologizing to Wonwoo as he grabs a handful of tissue carefully wiping his face before Wonwoo glares at him and Mingyu tries to give him his infamous puppy eyes. Usually, it works to his mom but today surely it’s not working. 

“Why are you following me?” Wonwoo asked. After that little incident in the cafe, Wonwoo went out to change and maybe take a shower to remove the coffee smell from his hair. But the guy beside him keeps on following him and apologizing about earlier. He didn’t understand how this man’s brain works. One moment he was looking at Wonwoo like a sad puppy which he finds cute and now he’s like a boyfriend trying to coax his partner who’s angry at him. Wonwoo stopped walking and faces the guy beside him. “Okay Mister-,” Wonwoo said but was interrupted by Mingyu “Call me Mingyu” and he just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Like I told you for the nth time, it’s fine. You can go to wherever you are supposed to go and I’ll go back to my apartment to clean up” He said but the look on Mingyu’s eyes made him raise his eyebrow. “Okay, what do you want?” Wonwoo asked before he sighed knowing the guy won’t stop bothering him. “Let me make it up to you by taking you out,” Mingyu said looking at Wonwoo and the latter shrugged. “Okay fine,” Wonwoo replied before he starts walking again and stops midway. “You better not spill things on me again or else I will murder you” he joked while pointing his finger to Mingyu and the man just chuckled. From that moment, Mingyu never left Wonwoo’s side. 

‘You’ve been standing there for long. Is something wrong with my face?” Wonwoo asked his eyes still on the manuscript at his hand and Mingyu just smiled before walking towards him. “Let’s eat,” The brunette said playing with Wonwoo’s toes. “2 minutes” He replied flipping another page as his eyes continued to scan the manuscript looking for errors. Mingyu nodded before his hand reaches Wonwoo’s head to ruffle his hair and leaves him to prepare the table. 

“How’s your book going?” Mingyu asked before he takes a spoonful of the kimchi fried rice Wonwoo prepared for the both of them and his eyes didn’t miss the pout on Wonwoo’s lips. “Still got a long way to go” Wonwoo replied adjusting his glasses that are sliding down to his face before he looks at Mingyu, smiling at him. “So how was your day? Did everyone gave you a hard time?” It’s Wonwoo’s turn to ask and Mingyu shook his head lightly. “You know everyone loved me so they won’t give me a hard time” he exclaimed making Wonwoo chuckle. Their nights are always like this, catching up during dinner then cuddling at their bedroom while watching some movie or sometimes if both are busy, they’re on the office room that they shared. Mingyu was washing the dishes when he two arms wrapped around his waist. “Can we go to bed now?” Wonwoo mumbled his face buried to his neck. “Okay let me just put these plates on the rack” Mingyu answered bringing the plates to the rack while Wonwoo is still clinging to his waist. 

“Someone’s awfully quiet today, what’s on your mind ?” Wonwoo asked, his fingers tracing Mingyu’s clothed chest. “I’m just thinking about how you are going to be stuck with me forever” Mingyu replied pulling his boyfriend closer to him and Wonwoo snorted. “Guess I have to deal with your smelly socks forever” he said then Mingyu gave him a shocked look. “Hey they don’t smell!” Mingyu whined and Wonwoo laughed softly before snuggling closer to his chest. _It’s you and me till the end...___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Wonwoo was laying on the couch, a pen in between his teeth, finishing the manuscript that he left yesterday when Mingyu burst in, making him fall on the couch from shock. “What the hell” he mumbles looking up to see Mingyu smiling like an idiot in front of him. “Would you mind telling me why did you burst inside our apartment like that?” He added lifting himself up and sitting on the couch. “I got promoted as Senior Marketing Manager!” Mingyu exclaimed running to Wonwoo hugging him before lifting him up and twirls him around. Wonwoo smiled and cups his face kissing him on the lips. “I am so proud of you Gyu! You deserved it” He told him before Mingyu leans closer, kissing him again. They made love that night, savoring each other’s warmth as their moans and grunts filled their room. 

As Mingyu’s job increases, his time with Wonwoo decreases. He would always come home late and leaves early in the morning. There’s was one time where he didn’t even make it to their bed and passed out on their couch. Wonwoo couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes whenever he sees Mingyu waking up early trying to move around their room without waking him up. “Gyu...” He mutters making Mingyu turn around and gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry to wake you up babe, try to get more sleep,” he said giving him a tired smile which pained Wonwoo. “Why don’t you take a day off? You’re clearly exhausted. We don’t even know if you can drive at that state” Wonwoo muttered moving towards him wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s waist. “Sorry baby but I can’t, there’s a deadline I need to meet and it will be costly if I don’t finish it in time?” Mingyu said turning his body face Wonwoo. “By costly you mean including your health?” Wonwoo said before going to the other side of the bed. Mingyu sighed, too tired to argue with his boyfriend. He went climbed to the bed and kissed Wonwoo’s head. “I’ll promise to be back for dinner,” Mingyu said before leaving their apartment.

Wonwoo should know better that promises are meant to be broken. He sighed for the nth time, the food that he cooked earlier turned cold. He tried to distract himself from his thoughts by reading a book while he waits for Mingyu. Wonwoo closed the book finishing the 30 chaptered and yet there was no sign of Mingyu. He was finishing his glass of water when he heard the door beeped and Mingyu walks in smiling when he sees Wonwoo walking towards him. “You must be hungry, I’ll reheat the food okay?” Wonwoo said before he goes to the kitchen turning the microwave on. “No need, I ate already Won,” Mingyu replied as he starts to loosen his tie. “But you said you’ll be eating dinner here” Wonwoo exclaimed. “And you didn’t tell me-“ he added but gasp when Mingyu snapped at him “It’s not a big deal okay?” Wonwoo was taken aback from Mingyu’s outburst but gave him a narrow look. “Then next time you cook for yourself” he blurted out before going to their bed slamming the door. Mingyu sighed and brushed his hand to his hair. He didn’t mean to snap at Wonwoo, work has been stressful and almost everyone is on their edges today. He went inside their room only to see Wonwoo’s back facing him. He sighed before he goes to the shower. Wonwoo silently cried once he hears the water running down to their bathroom. He knows Mingyu didn’t mean to snap at him, but Wonwoo felt hurt and he felt like his efforts were wasted. The two didn’t sleep tangled together that night but instead, their backs facing each other.

The morning came and Wonwoo woke up, Mingyu is nowhere to be found. Probably he left for work. He thought to himself as he walks outside to see their apartment empty. Wonwoo wanted to clear his mind that’s why he called his best friend Soonyoung and meets him at the cafe near the studio he is currently working. “You finally decided to show your face to me,” Soonyoung said before taking a sip of his iced tea. Wonwoo snorted while his hand plays with the fork in front of him. “Says the one who always has rehearsals” he clapped back making Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Now tell me, do you have problems with Mingyu?” His best friend and Wonwoo’s eyes widen before he looked away. Soonyoung knows him very well. Whenever there’s something that is bothering him, his best friend is quick to catch on. He explained everything that is happening between them, from Mingyu’s promotion to their recent argument. “You need to talk with him, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said resting his head to his hands. “Thing could get worse if you just let this pass” Wonwoo bit his lip. Soonyoung is right, everything can be fixed if both parties would talk it out and come to an agreement. “Both of you will be fine, trust me. Remember Mingyu was the light to your darkness” His best friend added smiling at him. Before Wonwoo could reply, his phone rang. “Hello?” He asked. “Hi, Mr. Jeon. This is Boo Seungkwan from SVT Publishing. Mr. Choi asked me to remind you about the deadline of the manuscripts that were handed to you for proofreading” the man named Seungkwan said and Wonwoo closed his eyes, he forgot about finishing all of the manuscripts because of his personal issues. Great. “Also, your submission of your first draft is due tomorrow. We would be expecting it tomorrow right?” Seungkwan added. The universe finally decided that it’s time for Wonwoo to fuck up. Wonwoo cleared his throat and sighed. “Yes, I will be submitting my draft tomorrow first thing in the morning” he replied and the man thanked him before ending the call. “I need to go, I forgot that I need to finish my draft for my upcoming book” he smiled at his best friend before leaning to hug him tightly. Soonyoung chuckled before he patting Wonwoo’s back. “Go on and finish it, fighting!” He told Wonwoo before watching him leave the cafe. 

Mingyu walks happily towards his car. His boss allowed him to take two days off from tomorrow, it was his reward after finishing the project assigned to him in time. He starts the engine and drives off to his apartment. “I will make it up to you Won. Just wait for me” Mingyu muttered smiling, knowing he could finally have time off from his work and focus on showering his boyfriend his love. He made a stop to a cake shop and bought a cake as a present for him. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown when he didn’t see Wonwoo in the living room. It’s only 6 pm, he wouldn’t be in bed. He said to himself before putting the cake on the table and opens the door to their bedroom only not to find Wonwoo inside. He’s still awake. Mingyu smiled and made his way to their shared office and opens the door lightly revealing his boyfriend walking back and forth while writing down something to his notebook. He made his way towards him before engulfing him to a hug. “Am home,” Mingyu muttered before kissing Wonwoo’s cheeks. “Oh, great” was the only reply he got from Wonwoo and the latter removes his hands from him and walks to his laptop and began typing rapidly. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows and folds his arms. “Look, I know you are still mad at me. I’m sorry I—“ Mingyu exclaimed but was cut by Wonwoo “It’s fine, I already forgave you,” The latter said his eyes still focused on the screen in front of him. “But your actions say otherwise.” Mingyu reasoned out and he can hear Wonwoo sighing. “I’m busy Gyu, okay? I’m sorry” Wonwoo answered and Mingyu walks out of the room sighing. It was almost 8 pm and Wonwoo never went out of the room which made Mingyu groaned out of frustration. This is not what is expecting to happen, in his mind both of them should be cuddling to their bed or snuggled to each other watching some random chick flick movie. He stood up and walked towards their dining table, staring at the cake he bought which remains untouched. He smiled at the idea he had in mind. Opening the door to their office, Mingyu walks for the second time inside now with a tray of food with him. “Hey I brought you food, a small break wouldn’t hurt?” He said waiting for Wonwoo to reply but there was none. “Wonwoo?” He called out his boyfriend’s name making the latter look up from his laptop. Staring at the tray in his hand. “I’m not hungry, you can put them down in the table,” he said before going back to his laptop and start typing. Mingyu’s frustration went up to its peak that’s why he put down the tray a bit harshly spilling some of the juice before walking towards Wonwoo. “Look, I’m sorry, I’m trying to make an effort here for us to be okay but you're being stubborn right now by pretending to be busy typing something in that laptop of yours,” Mingyu exclaimed and Wonwoo’s eyes twitched before looking at the man in front of him. “I told you I’m busy, didn’t I? What are you being frustrated with?” Wonwoo clapped back glaring at him. “I want us to be okay and here you are completely ignoring my efforts. Is that what you want? For us to be like this and not makeup?” Mingyu’s voice became a bit loud but it didn’t faze Wonwoo. “Did I bother you when you were the one who doesn’t have the time for us? Back when you choose your work than having a good rest? Because missing out work is more costly than you being sick.” Wonwoo said his voice also went up and Mingyu scoffed at him. “Let me tell you what I am doing, I am working on the draft of my upcoming book and it’s due tomorrow. It’s almost the same as your project deadline just in case your brain doesn’t understand what I’m trying to say” Wonwoo added and Mingyu gritted his teeth. He felt like Wonwoo is belittling him from his words. “As if someone would read that book you are making,” Mingyu said before a hand hits his right cheek. _Slap._ “I never knew you were this insensitive Kim Mingyu. Now I know” Wonwoo said before leaving the room walking out of their apartment slamming the door shut. Mingyu just stared at the floor blankly. Realizing what he just said to his boyfriend, he punched the wall behind him, hard enough for it to leave a dent. “You’re fucking stupid Kim Mingyu” he muttered. Wonwoo didn’t come home that night and even the night after. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

It’s been a week and Wonwoo never appeared in their apartment. Mingyu waited, trying to stay awake in the night just in case Wonwoo comes home he’ll be there, ready to apologize for being an asshole. But Wonwoo never came. The sun goes down, and Mingyu walks towards their apartment. Sighing before punching in the passcode. “Another night without you.” He muttered before sighing. His eyes widen when he opens the door and a familiar figure was sitting on the couch. “W-Wonwoo?” He asked and the man looked at him standing up and Mingyu ran to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry for being an asshole, I didn’t mean what I said baby,” he said burying his face to his neck and to his dismay, Wonwoo pulled away slowly. “Let’s talk,” he said before he walks to their dining table taking a seat. Mingyu sat across him and looks at Wonwoo’s face, his eyes were a bit puffy and looks like he hasn’t slept for days. “I want to break up with you,” Wonwoo said looking at Mingyu straight in the eye. “I’ve thought about it for a while. I don’t want this anymore Mingyu. I’m tired of all of it.” He added and Mingyu grabbed both of his hands. “Y-You’re kidding, right? Wonwoo? T-Tell me this is a joke” Mingyu asked his voice cracking and tears are swelling up in his eyes but Wonwoo only shook his head which made Mingyu whimpered and began crying loudly. “I want you to be happy, but if you are with me I don’t think we will be happy. I’ve been always the cons to your pros and I know you’ll find someone better than me” Wonwoo muttered biting his lip trying to stop himself from crying. He believes that it’s always him who pulls Mingyu down from all the good things life could offer. He’s been always the cold one, the stubborn, in short, the negativity that Mingyu allowed in his life because of his love for Wonwoo. “Don’t you love me anymore?” Mingyu asked him, tears continue to fall from his eyes. “I don’t” Wonwoo lied, he still loves Mingyu no matter what happens, but he decides to be stubborn. “Okay” Mingyu replied pulling hands away from Wonwoo’s and Wonwoo looked away. The gesture is painful enough for him. He stood up and was about to leave but stops before putting a hand on Mingyu’s left shoulder. “Be happy Gyu, you deserve it” those were Wonwoo’s last words before he left their apartment, leaving Mingyu a crying mess.

5 years later

The sun shines bright, it was a good day and a special day for Mingyu, standing in front of the altar waiting for someone to walk in the aisle. He smiled widely when the person he’.s been waiting for arrived. Dressed in an elegant gown, her beautiful face covered in a veil. Mingyu’s heart couldn’t stop beating fast. When Wonwoo told him to be happy, he really did. It was hard but Mingyu slowly moved on with the help of Eunha. The girl who never left his side and was there during times of need after his break up with Wonwoo. She didn’t know about Wonwoo, Mingyu decided that it doesn’t matter. He smiled at her and she smiles back. “Are you nervous?” Mingyu asked and Eunha shook her head. “I’m very happy right now that there’s no room for being nervous” she replied earning a chuckle from Mingyu. After exchanging their vows and their first kiss as a newly wedded couple, everyone gathered to both of them to take photos, congratulating them and wishing them a happy married life. “Mingyu!” Soonyoung ran towards Mingyu giving him a hug. “I’m glad you came!” Soonyoung was Mingyu and Wonwoo’s common friend. Only to find out when Mingyu and Wonwoo became a couple. “Of course! I shouldn’t miss one of the biggest moments in your life” Soonyoung replied taking photos with the couple. Mingyu and Eunha walked outside of the chapel and the guests were throwing flower petals to the couple cheering for them. Both were smiling in appreciation of the people around them. Mingyu’s smile turned into a frown when he saw a familiar figure at the corner of the chapel. “Honey, what is it?” Eunha asked him her eyes turned to look at where Mingyu was looking and Mingyu just shrugged. “I thought I saw something but it’s nothing,” he said before they went to the car. 

Mingyu sighed in relief, closing his laptop. He just finished his next project and all he needs is just to present it to the boss and everything is good to go. “Honey, there’s a package for you,” Eunha said her body leaning on the door frame waving it at him. Mingyu smiled and walked towards her kissing her forehead before taking the package, thanking her. “I’ll be right back when dinner’s ready.” She said before leaving him. Mingyu wonders what the package is and began unwrapping it and opening the box revealing a book and a folded paper. He grabs the paper and reads the letter. Mingyu’s eyes start to tear up uncontrollably as he put down the letter and stares at the book in front of him before putting it to his chest. 

_Dear Mingyu,___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_It’s been a while, isn’t it? By the time you receive this letter, I am already on the plane. I’m going to Italy can you believe that? I’ve only been dreaming about it and now it’s really happening! There are many things I would like to apologize and thank you for so hear me out okay? ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_When you asked if I don’t love you anymore? I lied. I still loved you even until this very moment. I would never stop loving you, you know that. But I did that because I don’t want to pull you down like what I’ve been doing since I became your boyfriend. I don’t want that, I want you to soar higher. I want you to achieve your goals. Even if I’m not by your side. You were the best thing that happened in my life and I will be forever grateful for you. I will be missing your stinky socks and your puppy eyes. Maybe in another life, we could meet? Hopefully I have sorted out all my shortcomings by then._

_ __ _

_ __ _

_They say you do everything for your loved one just for them to be happy, even if that means you have to let them go. And that’s what I did. You better be happy or else I will come back and make your life miserable.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_Okay this is getting a bit long, I know words are not enough for the things i should be thankful for especially when you shed the brightest light in my dark life. Keep on shining Kim Mingyu!!!___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_Jeon Wonwoo___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_PS: My first book is finally published! Hope you read it if you have the time.___

**Author's Note:**

> Hayieeeeee omg this is my second story !!! Yaaaaaay  
And this time I was inspired by listening to Lie Again.  
Guess you see the pattern now that I base my stories from the songs. >_<  
Have fun reading! ^_^
> 
> PS: i’ve made an alternate ending to this entitled Fated. Please give some love 🥰


End file.
